Happy Easter, Sirius
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius is feeling a bit blue this Easter. It's up to the others to cheer him up.


Title: Happy Easter, Sirius

Summary: Sirius is feeling a bit blue this Easter. It's up to the others to cheer him up.

A/n I got the idea watching The Egg Song for the fourth time. Huzzah!

Easter dawned upon the grounds of Hogwarts light and crisp. A few of the Muggleborn first and second years headed out on the grounds for an egghunt, with the seventh year Muggleborns hiding the eggs in impossible-to-get-to places. If fact, the only person not enjoying himself was Sirius.

He was sitting in the Common Room, looking dejected. So, James Potter headed over, and, in an attempt to cheer Sirius up, asked, "Hey, Sirius, want to go throw raw eggs at the girls?"

"As much as I enjoy hearing their piercing shrieks and death threats, no thank you." Sirius sighed.

"Aw, what's the matter, mate?"

"I dunno. Easter blues, I suppose."

The Portrait opened and one of the seventh year girls clambered in, giggling, and holding what appeared to be an egg. Although, it looked like she had drawn on it. And she was humming something.

"Hey, Gen." the boys chorused.

"Hi, guys. Happy Bunny Day." she smiled.

"Did you have fun hiding colorful eggs, to which I still don't see a point?" Sirius asked, peeking at the egg in her hands. "And, what is that?"

"Yes, we did. You know, I've never seen the point, either, but, it's fun. And this is my egg." she said, heading over to the windows to watch the egghunt. "God, they're going to have a tough time." she smiled.

Sirius and James headed over to the window to watch too. It was obvious how mean the seventh years were. Eggs were in the trees, ontop of Hagrid's hut, hidden in the greenhouses next to extremely dangerous plants, not to mention the eggs that were hit with Hovering Charms. They watched for a while, as the first years attempted to talk the seventh years into letting them use magic to retrieve the eggs. The seventh years weren't budging.

"Cruel." James said with a grin. Gen nodded, still clutching her egg. Sirius leaned over and snatched it from her. Even the sight of the egg dressed in a small flower outfit did not cheer him. In fact, in nearly comfirmed Gen's insanity.

"Gen, what is it?" he asked.

"Her egg." a voice said behind them. Remus appeared, shaking his head. "It's not a real egg, mind you, just a clay one. And, Gen, that was too mean of you this morning, treating those first and second years like that."

"I know." she sighed, taking her egg back from Sirius and glancing at him. "What's your problem, anyway?" she asked.

"He's got a bad case of the Easter blues." James muttered.

"Isn't that a rock song?" Gen asked.

"I have no idea." James said, frowning.

"You know what might cheer you up?" Gen asked.

"What?"

"The Egg Song. Excuse me." she said, heading off out of the Protrait again.

"That one's crazy." Sirius said, shaking his head again. The three of them began to watch the first and second years, whilst Gen was rushing around, trying to find Celeste, Lily, and Marci.

"Hey, we have a sad Sirius on our hands." Gen announced upon finally finding her friends and fellow seventh years.

"The Egg Song?" Lily asked, her eyes glittering. Gen nodded.

Moments later, the four girls had set up a miniature stage in the Common Room, and were hidden behind it, each with an egg in hand. Gen's was a flower, Lily's was a strawberry, Celeste's was a cowboy, and Marci's was a superhero. They were going to use their eggs as puppets, of course. And so, with the happy up-beat music, they began:

"_Eggs! Get your eggs, here!  
Fresh and white eggs are here! _

Wiggle jiggle, yellow middle,  
That's the best of what you are (I love you egg)  
White and tender, surround the center  
Cozy, sitting in the crackling shell.

Vitamins and minerals in you,  
Oodles of the proteins, too (oodle doodle!).  
Popular and perfect and,  
so complete in every way (I love you egg, egg!)

Come into my tummy, oh so very yummy!  
Crack crack crack - chip a chip away your shell  
and come to me - get your eggs!

I love you (fresh eggs!)  
I love you (white eggs!)  
Really really love you so (egg egg egg egg!)  
Eggs, I really love you like the sky above (eggs are the best!).

I love you (fresh eggs!)  
I love you (white eggs!)  
Really really love you so (egg egg egg egg!)  
Three hundred and sixty five days,  
I really love you so!  
I really love you so!

Yummy!"

Sirius stared for a second, then burst into hysterics. It seemed The Egg Song worked again. Happy Easter, Sirius.

A/n

And a happy, nearly be-lated, Easter to you all.


End file.
